


Another Story of A King and His Knight

by covacola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, tooru might be a disney princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is the King of the Sovereign Kingdom of Aoba Johsai. His personal guard, of course, is Iwaizumi Hajime. Their relationship is no secret and is actually quite well beloved of his people, a fact Tooru is ever grateful of. What a wonderful thing it is, to be able to wake up next to his Knight in Shining Armor every morning, never worrying over discretion or secrecy or the impending doom of marital pressures.A soft series where everyone ends up happy. There will be drama, but I mostly just wanted to write a dreamy fantasy piece for some cute kids lmao.





	Another Story of A King and His Knight

As he sat at a window, framed with stone, ceramic and wood, elegantly carved and fitted to be both beautiful and comfortable to lean against, he heard Iwa's familiar footfalls approach. He smiled, eyes falling shut against the beautiful pallet of warm colors this fall had brought over his prosperous kingdom. Delicate fingers ran lazily through his brown hair and he leaned into the contact. He heard Iwa exhale through his nose above him in a contented sigh, holding his King close, continuing to pet his hair. 

"Your Majesty," he began, "another proposal has been brought forth by the people." 

"Hm?" He hummed lazily, "what is it?" 

Iwa paused for just a moment before answering. "It is a new petition for this coming Spring's Blossoming Celebration." 

Tooru smiled. Spring was his favorite time of year. Autumn was beautiful, Summer pleasantly warm and mild. The Winters were cold enough to snow, but never so long as to worry over crop. His kingdom was beautiful and prosperous. With this much, he'd been blessed. But the Spring was something so pristine as to even now seem unearthly. Blossoms as delicate as his love's fingers. Vibrant as his own smile. Sweet as the feelings between them. It was often said that the kingdoms prosperity reflected the state of its ruler. He didn't know if that was true, but if it were, he knew their kingdom would never want. 

He looked up at Iwaizumi, eyes a perfect picture in the reflected hues of the world outside their walls. Iwa smiled deeper as their eyes met. "Your people wish for your happiness, Your Highness." 

Tooru chuckled. "I am happy though." 

A small laugh greeted his words warmly. "Yes, I know." He stroked Tooru's hair once more. "The kingdom would like to celebrate this, too."

"Don't we always?" He asked. 

"They want us to be properly married." 

Tooru's eyes went wide. Yes, this past summer, they'd both come of appropriate age to marry formally. Law dictated that people could marry whomever they loved at any time, but it was strongly encouraged to wait for some time before making the commitment officially. 

They'd been in love for most of their childhood, they were both now in their mid twenties and were better aware of the unexpected turbulences of life. It was appropriate, by all means. He hadn't waited, per se. Neither of them had. It just never seemed necessary. And yet his heart soared at the thought. Iwa, back-dropped by budding flowers and the scent of sweet spring fruit at their table. "That'd make me very happy," he replied shortly. 

Iwa smiled a full, broad smile. "As I responded on your behalf." 

Tooru laughed. "Was this your means of proposing to me?" He joked. 

Iwa's face suddenly went a bit pink and he glanced away. "No," his tone was so serious. "I have... Something else in mind. For a formal proposal." 

His eyebrow quirked. "Oh? And what is it you have in mind?" 

Iwa's face was suddenly a bit mischievous. Oh how he loved that expression. Iwa leaned down and kissed his brow. "If I told you, Tooru," he purred, "it wouldn't be a surprise." Tooru grinned. "And I know how much you love my surprises."

He didn't withhold himself. He cupped Iwa's face in his palm and pulled him down to kiss him. From outside, birds began to chirp merrily.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in brief, I am writing a million other things so I'm sorry this will take time. There will be other kingdoms per school, will be drama between kingdoms, relationships between other characters, etc. This is also huge excuse to explore a world I was creating for an entirely different story lmao. hope yall enjoy the ride.


End file.
